Moonlight Sonata
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Drabbles y Flickets de Tonks x Remus, basada en la Tabla Básica de 30vicios. Próximamente contedrá spoilers de Deathly Hallows FIC TERMINADO
1. Vicio 18, Escalera

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**YUUKO ICHIHARA REE (YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA).**

**"MOONLIGHT SONATA"**

**VICIO #18 "ESCALERA": "A veces tú peor enemigo puede ser tú mejor amigo".**

-¡Diablos!- masculló Tonks, intentando levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?.

Delante de ella, un hombre de unos cuarenta años le tendía una mano, aunque no entendió por qué.

-Déjame ayudarte…

Él, por sí mismo, cogió su mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Gracias- le murmuró, sonrojándose a la vez que pensaba que tenía un aire interesante y unos hermosos ojos dorados-. Eh… ¿perteneces a la Orden?.

-Sí, me llamo…

-¡Apresúrate, Nymphadora!- gritó a sus espaldas el viejo Moody, apoyándose dolorosamente en su bastón.

-¡Qué no me llames así!.

-Da lo mismo- se detuvo, al ver que la chica permanecía parada al lado de Remus, con las manos unidas.

-¿Te caíste de nuevo con la escalera de entrada?.

El rosado en las mejillas de Tonks se encendió más.

-Sí… pero él…- miró de nuevo a quien le había ayudado, y se sintió tonta por no poder controlar un ligero cosquilleo que sentía en la mano que aún él no había soltado-. No me has dicho tú nombre…

-Remus, Remus Lupin- contestó el mayor, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

-Tonks…

-Apúrense, que la reunión va a empezar- interrumpió Mad-Eye, golpeando a la aurora con la punta del cayado-. Rápido, que después nos toca ronda.

-Sí… ejem, adentro hablamos- le dijo a Lupin, y siguió rápido (no sin antes tropezar con el paragüero de pata de troll) a su jefe, pensando que, en cuanto viese a su tío Sirius, le sugeriría que bañase las escaleras de la entrada con oro, y que le hablase un poco de ese tal Lupin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**KYAAAA!!!... me ha dado toda la inspiración junta!!; ya sólo me quedan los palabritas .… Clow, apiádate de mí!.**

**Sé que no he actualizado acá en pero trataré de hacerlo más seguido, aunque el tiempo apenas y me alcanza.**

**Besos, y gracias por leerme.**

**Yuuko **


	2. Vicio 1, Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**YUUKO ICHIHARA REED (YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA).**

**"MOONLIGHT SONATA".**

**VICIO #1 "INICIO": "Esa no era la mejor forma de iniciar el día…".**

Remus no era el primer hombre que le gustaba, sí el más mayor, pero eso no le importaba. Tampoco era la primera vez que sentía un vacío en el fondo del estómago al girarse y verlo con la mirada fija en ella, tranquilamente.

Más que el hecho de que- _a veces_- lo descubría observándola (como si fuese un bicho extraño…)-, estaba el que le incomodaba la _serenidad_ con que lo hacía. No se ruborizaba, no tartamudeaba, no babeaba y lo peor; coordinaba bien las malditas ideas y ¡no se distraía en el trabajo como lo estaba haciendo ella en ese instante!. La prueba de su entretenimiento radicaba en que, el pobre papel que tenía enfrente- y que debía contener un informe _ficticio_ acerca de la ubicación de su tío "prófugo" Sirius-, tan sólo tenía escrito un nombre, unas iniciales y algunos trazos ininteligibles.

-¡Diablos!- masculló, arrugando la hoja.

_Debía_ que sacarlo de su cabeza- y del órgano vital donde ahora dormía su imagen- antes de que siguiera afectándole _más_ en su diario vivir. Porque si antes tropezaba dos veces con el paragüero que parecía una pierna de ogro de la Black Manor, ahora lo hacía el doble (¡y hasta el triple!) por quedarse como tonta mirándole conversar con Harry. Si hasta sus transformaciones se estaban revolucionando, descubriendo que, a veces, se dejaba el cabello de un tono rubio ceniza… como el de Lupin.

-¡Ah!- chilló, provocando que unos cuantos Aurors se volteasen a verla desde sus cubículos.

Escondió el rostro levemente sonrosado con su pelo largo, cuando un avión de papel cayó sobre su escritorio.

-"**Hoy, misión: vigilar la Malfoy Manor con Lupin. Kingsley".**

Suspiró lánguidamente, y se giró para coger su capa, cuando tropezó con el dobladillo de esta. Un gritito de exasperación escapó de sus labios y se paró con la mayor rapidez y dignidad que pudo, saliendo echa un vendaval del Cuartel de Aurors, escuchando las oportunas risas de sus demás compañeros.

¡Maldición, esa no era la mejor forma de iniciar el día!.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ah… primer drabble en el área de Harry Potter. Este lo había subido a mi LJ como parte de la Tabla Básica de 30vicios, pero aquí intentaré subirlos en un orden temporal, ya que 30vicios los estoy subiendo de acuerdo a como me salga la inspiración. **

**¿No les ha pasado que se ponen más torpes de lo normal cuando les gusta alguien? (no me digan que no, porque SÉ que mienten… xD). Well, no tengo moral para criticar, yo SOY torpe de nacimiento… Me identifico tanto con Tonks, paso más en el suelo o chocando con las paredes que pensando xD.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y pueden dejar sus opiniones en mi LJ (sale en mi profile), en 30 vicios o en formato review aquí, así que solo preionen "Go" y yo seré feliz sabiendo qué opinan (lo bueno y lo malo se acepta).**

**YUUKO ICHIHARA REED.**


	3. Vicio 14, Licor

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

-¿Tenías que emborracharla?- le preguntó Remus a Sirius, mientras ambos intentaban llevar a Tonks hasta su habitación, a rastras, por culpa de su estado etílico.

-No tenía idea que esta niña soportase tan poco- respondió el otro hombre, acomodando el brazo de la chica por detrás de su cuello.

-¡NO SOYUNAHDFJ… UNA… NIÑA!- hipó la bruja, trastabillando con la alfombra del pasillo-. Además… yoshho… no ssstoy ebria. Tú le… pusiste algo al traago…

-No me extrañaría- Remus le lanzó una mirada acusadora a su viejo amigo, el cual se encogió de hombros, soltando a la chica, que casi cae de costado, derramando el whisky de fuego que aún contenía su vaso.

-Bien, si ustedes dos están en mi contra, arréglenselas solos, y por favor, no hagan mucho ruido.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?- comenzó el licántropo, pero Sirius sólo le dio la espalda y empezó a subir las escaleras tranquilamente-. ¿Y ahora cómo te llevo yo solo?.

-Shhh- le calló Tonks, haciendo rodar el vaso por la blanda alfombra hasta un costado, y llevando su mano libre a los labios del hombre, rozándolos apenas-. Tengo… unhnn ssecretooo que connttartetnkjdf contarte…

-Basta, Tonks, e intenta poner de tú parte para llevarte hasta arriba…

-Te amo, Remus- le dijo Dora, y su voz no salió traposa por culpa de la ebriedad-. Te amo- repitió, y como pudo, se enderezó, y con el brazo que tenía detrás del cuello de Lupin, lo empujó hasta la pared del pasillo y de pegó a él, alzándose un poco para ser de su porte-. Te amoooo…

-Estás ebria- Remus intentó zafarse de ella, pero lo tenía aprisionado con una fuerza-. Déjame aunque sea llevarte hasta la cocina para prepararte un café…

-No quiero eso- le murmuró, y ahora sus labios lo tocaron con suavidad-; te quiero a ti.

Le dio un beso simple que no encontró mayor oposición que al comienzo, y de repente, Lupin sintió que su propio aliento alcoholizado se mezclaba con el de la chica, ligeramente más suave.

-Dicen que los ebrios y los niños siempre dicen la verdad…- habló Sirius, de pie en el rellano superior, sonriendo con autosuficiencia, mientras espiaba por un recodo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Siglos sin actualizar esta historia, a pesar de que ya está terminada ^^, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Les informo que sé que la historia tiene algunas faltas de ortografía- casi todas menores- así que no se preocupen, pero lamentablemente, por razones de tiempo, no pude corregirlas (no sólo las de este capítulo, sino de toda la historia en general), así que disculpen, en serio el tiempo no me da más ^^U.**

**Bien, ahora sí comenten todo lo que quieran, y sigan leyendo; espero sus reviews ^^**

**Mia~**


	4. Vicio 21, Sangre

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Su instinto de licántropo no le dejaba tranquilo ni por un segundo, aunque no hubiese luna llena; y por esa estúpida razón, estaba de pie en medio del pasillo donde estaba el retrato de la Señora Black, olisqueando el aire.

-Huele a sangre… - le dijo al silencio que reinaba el lugar.

De pronto, el ruido de la puerta principal atrajo su atención. Los goznes chillaron al girarse, y su olfato se afinó más; del otro lado provenía el olor que tanto le atraía en sus noches de transformación. Sacó la varita del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y se pegó a la pared, con sus sentidos alertas- levemente transformados en su lado lupino- y esperó, hasta descubrir quien entraba a duras penas, sosteniéndose del dintel de madera.

-¿Tonks?-preguntó al reconocer gracias a la poca iluminación del pasillo, el tan característico pelo rosa chicle-. ¿Qué te pasó?.

Avanzó los dos pasos que le separaban de la puerta y ayudó a la chica a entrar casi a rastras.

-Lestrenge…- murmuró con un hilo de voz, aferrándose a la camisa del hombre.

El olor a sangre le golpeó directamente en la nariz, cuando logró que Tonks le pasase los brazos por los hombros para cargarla. Pudo distinguir que el líquido vital fluía de una herida en el cuello de la mujer.

-Te recuperarás pronto- le dijo pegándola a él para subir las escaleras. El cuello de la bruja estaba a la altura de sus labios, _tentándolo_.

Llegaron a la primera habitación que encontraron. La dejó lo más suavemente posible sobre la cama y quiso salir a buscar ayuda- a Sirius, que debería estar ebrio en alguna parte de la mansión-, pero de nuevo el olor le llegó, mucho más fuerte que al comienzo. Descubrió que el aroma era distinto al suyo- la única sangre que se atrevía a beber- y mucho más _atrayente_, _fresco_, _joven_; _deseable_.

La tenía ahí, media muerta por fuese a saber Merlín qué hechizo de Rodolphus, y podía beber de su sangre sin que lo supiese- porque ya no estaba desmayada, sino inconciente- y así calmar sus necesidades licantrópicas. Aún faltando dos semanas para la luna llena de ese mes, sus rasgos sangrientos se estaban haciendo cada segundo más incontrolables. Caminó de vuelta hasta la cama y se arrodilló al lado de Dora, apartándole el pelo que se había pegado a la herida, dejando que sus dedos resbalaran por la sangre reseca.

Sintió sus colmillos cosquillear, gritándole que la mordiese, que la transformase y así poder amarla sin el resentimiento que tenía por ser un hombre lobo, otorgándole todos los- que eran pocos- beneficios que eso conllevaba, pero a último segundo se detuvo.

Algo dentro de sí apartó fieramente a su lado lobuno que intentaba dominarle, haciéndole entrar en razón. No podía arruinarle la vida a esa chica que recién empezaba a vivir; no podía darle el calvario del rechazo y el ocultismo… no podría soportar que ella le odiase por usarla para satisfacerse, dejándola dañada… no soportaría el verle con las mismas cicatrices que el tenía por morderse a sí mismo; intentando expiar culpas que no le correspondían…

Se paró ágilmente y salió en busca de su amigo; descubriendo que sí podía _vencer_ la _sangre contaminada_ que quería _dominarle_.


	5. Vicio 22, Triángulo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Al parecer, el _viejo_ Padfoot estaba de vuelta. ¿Cómo lo sabía él, Remus Lupin?. Fácil, porque conocía bien a Sirius y porque estaba usando sus _tan_ conocidas- _infalibles_, _sutiles _y _magistralmente aplicadas_- técnicas de conquista, que consistían en:

a) Tener ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, con un aire relajado.

b) Sonreír, mirando fijamente a su presa, dándole a entender que ella- la de _turno_- era la _única_ mujer en un radio de 10 km a la redonda.

Lupin negó con la cabeza, suspirando, mientras la escasa luz del pasillo iluminaba las horrendas cabezas de elfos domésticos colgadas en ambas paredes. Pobre de la _linda_, _dulce_, _frágil_- en apariencia- y amable Nymphadora, a quien oyó reír después de una imitación exagerada que Black hacía de su madre; no merecía ser _presa_ de los _juegos_ de su camarada siendo tan inocente, _tan niña_… y con una risa tan contagiosa que sintió unas ganas indomables de escucharla reír por _su_s chistes y bromas…

-_¡Momento, Remus John Lupin!, ¿desde cuándo piensas tan __**positivamente**__ acerca de Tonks?_- le reprochó parte de su conciencia, negando físicamente, como si ese movimiento le ayudase a apartar sus pensamientos-. _Ah, pero mira_- habló la otra parte- _hoy se ve hermosa con ese aspecto moreno…_- asintió, dilatando los ojos cuando cayó en cuenta que ahora Sirius _tenía_ la mano derecha en la cadera opuesta de la chica, manteniéndola sujeta lo suficientemente cerca como para que un rubor colorease a Tonks-. Pero qué demo…

Sin hilvanar más ideas que la de alejar la mano de su amigo de la cintura de _su_ compañera de patrullaje de esa semana, enfiló hacía la entrada de la casa, apretando los puños con fuerza dentro de la túnica.

-¡Ah, Remus!- dijo Sirius distraídamente, sin haberse percatado de la presencia del hombre lobo hasta que lo sintió ¿resoplar? a su espalda-, justamente estaba con Nym…

-¡Tonks!- corrigió la bruja.

-… conversando acerca de los _viejos tiempos_ que compartía con mi querida prima Andrómeda… ¡qué recuerdos!- agregó ensoñadoramente.

-NO me interesa conocer los detalles sexuales de tú relación con mi madre- acotó Tonks, entornando los ojos.

-¡Pero si son los mejores y más sabrosos!- respondió Black, mirando a Lupin.

El otro se limitó a asentir mecánicamente, apretando más fuerza los dedos, cosa que Sirius notó.

-Basta de recordar mi prontuario sentimental… -continuó el animago, fingiendo demencia-. Dale un beso de mi parte a Drómeda y cuídate, ¿ok?- se acercó ladinamente a Tonks, deteniéndose a milímetros del espacio entre la comisura de los labios y la mejilla-. No me gustan los triángulos amorosos, así que no hagamos sufrir más al viejo Remus, ¿bien?- susurró, dándole apenas un beso fugaz en el sector.

La chica quedó visiblemente desconcertada.

-Moony, se un caballero y lleva a mi sobrina a casa, ¿no?. Con tanto Death Eater suelto y hambriento de _muerte_, no podemos arriesgarnos a que le ocurra algo malo a Tonks- le palmeó la espalda, mientras abría la puerta con la otra mano.

Literalmente los empujó fuera de Grimmauld Place 12, despidiéndose con un brazo en alto.

-¡Pórtense mal, parejita!- les dijo, cerrando con fuerza la puerta de entrada.

Fuera, la bruja y el hombre lobo, seguían pasmados con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando entender el repentino cambio de Sirius, pero prefirieron evitar comentarios cuando se miraron fijamente; sonrojándose un poco.

Dentro, en la antiquísima casa Black, Sirius se frotaba las manos, sonriendo triunfadoramente.

-El viejo Padfoot ha vuelto a las andadas… huelo amor en el aire- olfateó el pasillo cual perro-. Loves is in the air…- comenzó a canturrear.


	6. Vicio 23, Cartas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

El fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea de la Mansión Black transparentaba la carta que sostenía entre sus manos, pero no necesitaba leerla completamente para saber- _recordar_- lo que decía. Habían muchas más de ese tipo en un caja que mantenía oculta en su habitación, pero ésta siempre había sido la que mayor atención le causaba cuando se atrevía- necesitaba reunir el valor necesario, no era fácil- a leerla de nuevo.

Un toque ligero en el dintel de la puerta de la habitación le sacó de su lectura, haciéndole voltear el rostro.

-La cena está lista, Remus. Molly dice que nos apresuremos, o el estofado se enfriará- dijo Tonks, con voz dulce.

Se mordió los labios al ver que el hombre lobo no reaccionaba ante lo dicho por ella, al contrario; le miraba con una expresión ausente y un poco asombrada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, arrodillándose al lado del sillón de tapicería fina, pero raída por el tiempo.

-Sí- asintió un minuto después, sin cambiar su expresión boba del rostro, parecía como si despertase de un sueño demasiado revelador-. Disculpa, estaba pensando.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la chica, señalando el papel un poco arrugado y viejo que aún sostenía el hombre.

-Una carta… de una vieja amiga.

Tonks pestañeo sin comprender y se paró rápido, acompañada del licántropo, quien seguía sumido en su silenciosa reflexión.

La única vela de la habitación iluminó la carta abandonada en la mesita al lado del sillón donde había estado sentado Remus; dejando leer:

"_**Querido Moony:**_

_**James y yo lamentamos que no hayas podido venir al cumpleaños de Harry- por la luna llena; Sirius tampoco vino, de seguro se perdió en la cama de alguna de sus amantes-, pero quiero que sepas que lo comprendemos y esperamos que estés bien.**_

_**Harry está empezando a decir sus primeras palabras y creo que, dentro de ellas, hace unos dos días dijo un "Emus". Te extraña, se le nota.**_

_**¡Ay, no sabes lo extraña que me siento!. Ahora que Voldemort está tras todos nosotros, me he puesto nostálgica y, limpiando el ático, encontré una fotografía de todos nosotros, en la graduación de Hogwarts. ¡Quién diría que James y yo- después de todas las peleas, amenazas, bromas e insultos- terminaríamos casados!. Está tan cambiado- aunque Harry ha vuelto a despertar su lado merodeador y de vez en cuando me encuentro con algunas "sorpresitas" en casa-; James está mucho más maduro. Podrá sonar arrogante, pero nuestro amor nos cambió a ambos.**_

_**Sé bien que te niegas a hablar del tema, Moony- no sólo conmigo, sino que con Padfoot y Prongs, por lo que no me siento excluida en lo absoluto-, pero, con los tiempos como están; deberíamos aferrarnos a las personas que queremos y que son importantes para nosotros. Eres un hombre bueno, dulce, inteligente; no eres el hombre lobo que te posee en las noches de luna llena, esa es una parte de ti, mas no eres tú completamente. Yo lo sé, los merodeadores lo saben: tú corazón es tan puro, que lograrás vencer tus propios miedos algún día…**_

_**Mirando a James y Harry que están jugando- y ya rompieron un jarrón-, me doy cuenta que lo más hermoso que he podido tener en toda mí vida es mí familia. Tú también puedes- ganas no te faltan, y oportunidades tampoco, reconócelo-; no te niegues la posibilidad de ser feliz, amigo; nuestras vidas están en peligro y debemos vivir al máximo. Sé que fuera de todo este caos y muerte, hay una chica que debe estar esperando por ti.**_

_**El amor rompe barreras; quiebra nuestros miedos, te lo digo yo; tú sabes a qué me refiero.**_

_**Bueno, espero que me hagas caso; no eres una bestia, y tienes derecho a amar y ser amado, Moony.**_

_**Espero que estés bien y ven cuando puedas…**_

_**¡MALDITO, VEN A TOMARTE UNA CERVEZA CON TÚ AMIGO, LILY ME TIENE DE LOS NERVIOS!.**_

_**Ese fue James… (el encierro le está afectando). Cuídate y por favor, danos noticias tuyas más seguido; estamos todos preocupados por ti.**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Lily".**_


	7. Vicio 29, Salida

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

-¡Maldición, nos metimos a un callejón sin salida!.

-Intenta aparecerte en otro lugar- sugirió Remus, intentando ocultar su rostro de preocupación. Los Death Eater más poderosos les perseguían, y no dudarían en matarlos (o torturarlos, lo que fuese peor) en cuanto los encontrasen.

-¡No puedo!- contestó Tonks, desesperada-. Tienen el lugar hechizado.

-Corre por la dirección contraria, yo los distraeré.

-Pero te capturarán…

-No importa; sálvate tú…- dijo Lupin, girándose para escuchar mejor desde qué lugar venían las risas de los magos oscuros.

-Remus, no me iré sin ti.

-Mejor que muera uno a que mueran dos; vete de una vez.

-No.

-¡Vete ya!, da la alerta en la Orden… yo… volveré como sea; ¡obedece!.

Los ojos dorados de Remus brillaban de miedo y preocupación cuando ella logró captar su mirada. Comprendió que se estaba sacrificando por ella…

-Bien.

-Salgan, salgan, ratoncitos- canturreó Bellatrix, demasiado cerca del callejón en el que estaban-; salgan, salgan, ratoncitos, vamos a darles un poco de quesito…

-Calla a tú mujer, Rodolphus- sugirió Dolohov.

-Déjala, está sedienta de sangre- respondió indiferente Lestrange.

-¡Ahora!- dijo Remus, cuando pudo sentir bien las presencias de los Death Ester; sólo debía salir, y correr directo a ellos, y Tonks moverse en dirección opuesta, cuando la mano fría y pequeña de la chica tomó la suya.

En una fracción de segundo, Dora le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, y le deseo suerte. Medio atontado, Lupin logró reaccionar a tiempo para concretar el plan, y ver como la joven bruja corría hacía el lugar donde el hechizo ya no tenía efecto y el recibía un hechizo en medio del pecho.

… Al menos ella sí había logrado salir…


	8. Vicio 2, Lluvia

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Había dejado la enfermería de Hogwarts con los Weasley dentro para que tuviesen más privacidad y asumiesen mejor- y en familia-; el difícil momento que se venía después del accidente de Bill, no sin antes agradecerle a Molly y Arthur su oportuna- y favorable- intervención cuando enfrentó a Remus, asegurándole que a ella de verdad _no_ le importaba su condición.

Suspiró, mordiéndose lo labios escuchando el canto del fénix que todavía se mantenía en el aire. Era un lamento tan desgarrador que sólo el más desnaturalizado de los seres humanos no podía no dejarse afectar por él.

Como si de un conjunto depresivo se tratase- y ridículamente acorde con la ocasión-; comenzó a llover con fuerza, empapándola completamente mientras seguía sentada en las escalinatas exteriores de la entrada del castillo. Llevaba una, dos horas, tal vez, en esa posición, negándose a entrar o a aceptar las tasas de té que continuamente Hagrid le había ofrecido: necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

En ésta noche, pudieron haber muerto todos, mas Dumbledore había sido el único desgraciado, y le tenía envidia, en parte. Hoy, se había decidido a jugarse por última vez su oportunidad de tener algo con Remus, y aunque lo amaba más de lo que siquiera hubiese llegado a pensar que podía sentir por otra persona; estaba cansada de sus rechazos y excusas estúpidas acerca de que era demasiado viejo, que no tenía dinero, que esto y que lo aquello.

Ésta noche, ella pudo haber muerto, sabiendo que había desperdiciado su tiempo esperando- suplicando- por el amor de un hombre al que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, habiendo dejado pasar otras oportunidades de ser feliz entre toda esta muerte y oscuridad que comenzaba a rodearla.

Se secó con la manga de la túnica- que olía a sangre- la nariz y se puso de pie, mojándose las botas con la fría agua que seguía cayendo a cántaros. Camino unos minutos sin rumbo por la explanada de la entrada, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, dejándose llevar por esa sensación de vacío que hacía un tiempo; ya le era común.

Alzó su rostro y miró la luna menguante que apenas se podía divisar entre las nubes de la tormenta, a la vez que el agua seguía cayendo, rodeándola. Ya no sabía si su cara estaba mojada por la lluvia o por su llanto, el cual ya no podía reprimir. Se sentía mareada.

Dominada por todo el dolor que tenía dentro, se dejó caer de rodillas, temblando, cuando los jeans se le humedecieron con el lodo y el pasto; y siguió llorando y maldiciendo al tiempo, a los sentimientos, a la lluvia que era cómplice de su propia tristeza. Por eso insultó a quien le hubiese tirado del brazo para ponerla de pie, intentando empujarle, aunque el agarre se hizo más firme y fuerte.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo Remus, cuando logró reconocerlo entre la maraña de pelo húmedo y sangre reseca que era su rostro.

Y maldijo a la lluvia, que ya no le enjuagaba las lágrimas ni le permitía refugiarse en su abrazo frío y hermanable cuando él la arrastró dentro del castillo; casi a la fuerza.


	9. Vicio 4, Café

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Prendió con un hechizo las velas de la habitación, dejando ver estantes llenos de libros y frascos, uno que otro caldero y papeles pegados en las paredes con anotaciones y dibujos.

-¿Querías morirte de frío allá afuera?- le interrogó Remus, sentándola con un poco de fuerza en una silla abandonada en medio del lugar.

Sus ojos dorados, los que no quería ver más, debían de irradiar molestia, como lo hacía su tono de voz.

-Déjame en paz, sólo estaba pensando…- le respondió apenas la chica, soltándose al fin de la mano que la había traído desde la entrada de Hogwarts hasta esa pieza del tercer corredor de la torre de Gryffindor, a regañadientes, intentando escapar varias veces en el trayecto-. Además, no tienes derecho a venir y sermonearme, Remus, así que, si me disculpas…

Se puso de pie, desafiante, enfrentando su mirada oscura con la del hombre, quien se desencajó unos segundos cuando vio como la chica caminaba hacía la puerta de salida.

-Tonks, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó en la enfermería…

-Ya no. Tú mismo lo dijiste: "_Ahora no es el momento para hablar sobre esto_"- dijo la bruja, imitando ácidamente al hombre lobo, de espaldas- y no estoy de humor como para que me rechaces como siempre.

Lupin intentó decir algo, pero se calló cuando escuchó que la mujer volvía a hablar.

-Ya ha sido demasiado, Remus…- su voz llegaba baja y cansada, un poco ronca-; no pienso estar esperándote toda mi vida. Tú lo has dicho, soy joven, y pienso aprovechar eso mientras pueda- le vio girarse apenas para mirarlo con dureza, con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía otra; totalmente dominada por una furia sutil-; ya no me interesa qué sientas por mí… si alguna vez sentiste algo…

Avanzó el paso que la separaba de la puerta, cuando sintió que chocaba de costado contra ella, apresada por un peso que no pudo identificar hasta que sintió una mano un poco áspera tomarle el mentón, y después; unos labios que rozaban apenas los suyos.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así…- le susurró Remus, sin separarse de ella, con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando la vio afuera del castillo, con una lluvia torrencial que amenazaba hasta con hacer caer los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, de pie, en medio de todo ese frío; supo que algo no andaba bien. Que ella no estaba bien… su pelo, ceniciento y de un castaño deslucido, sus ojos oscuros; su ropa poco llamativa… no hacía falta ser genio para saber que, desde la última conversación entre ellos- hacía una semana-; todo había ido de mal en peor. Kingsley le había comentado el cambio de humor radical de la chica, además de su continuo rechazo a participar en misiones grupales, pero no se había atrevido a hablar con ella porque sabía que él- y sólo él- era el culpable de todo ese círculo de dolor y negativismo que la rodeaba, haciéndola lucir tan fuera de sí misma…

Por eso quiso ir a buscarla y conversar definitivamente, para aclararle que no quería dañarla a propósito, sino que lo hacía por su propio bien, pero entre toda esa lluvia, verla arrodillada en el suelo, tan derrotada, sólo despertó dentro de sí sus ganas de tenerla a su lado, de pedirle perdón por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado y decirle que…

La besó apasionadamente, tratando de explicarle lo que él mismo apenas y se atrevía a asumir totalmente: que también le amaba y que le necesitaba, aunque eso significase ponerla en riesgo.

Sintió que ella le respondía con la misma urgencia, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros, profundizando el beso, al mismo tiempo que se pegaba más a él, mojando sus ropas.

-Deberías tomar una taza de café- le dijo Lupin, segundos después, separándose de ella sólo unos milímetros, apoyando su frente en la de la chica-; necesitas algo caliente o te enfermarás.

Tonks asintió, con las mejillas sonrosadas, y antes de que el licántropo se alejase a preparar la bebida, tiró de su cuello, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia ella.

-Pero tú también puedes abrigarme y darme calor, ¿verdad?- preguntó, jugueteando con los mechones de pelo húmedo que encontraba a su paso su mano derecha.

-Siempre, mi amor… siempre…- respondió el otro, besándola de nuevo, feliz; pensando que la taza de café podría esperar al desayuno, cuando despertaran juntos.


	10. Vicio 16, Insecto

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

-¡Mátalo!- gritaba histérica la bruja, saltando en el pobre sillón de la sala.

-Pero si es un escarabajo… traen buena suerte…- le dijo Remus, alzando los hombros-. No puede hacerte nada.

-LES TENGO PÁNICO, _ese_ es motivo suficiente- acotó Tonks, tapándose la cara con uno de los cojines, intentando no ver a su _gran_ enemigo, quien desde el piso de parqué, apenas y movía las antenas.

-Está bien- respondió Lupin, resignado. Aplastó con la suela del zapato al insecto y lo limpió con magia.

-¡Qué haría sin ti!- Dora le abrazó el cuello como una niña, llenándole las mejillas de besos intentando agradecerle.

-Nada, simplemente nada- contestó el mago, ganándose un almohadonzazo por recompensa.


	11. Vicio 3, Reglas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

-Y por último, nada de irse de juerga con los amigos ni volver ebrio por la noche- dijo Tonks, poniendo los brazos en jarra, con una mueca de falso enojo en los labios.

Remus rió desde su asiento, alzando las cejas.

-Parece que en vez de casarnos, me estás encarcelando- le comentó, rascándose graciosamente la cabeza.

-Sólo te estoy poniendo reglas, cariño; no quiero divorciarme antes de ser tú esposa- respondió la chica, girándose hacía los estantes de la cocina. Sacó un vaso e iba a ir hasta el refrigerador, cuando los brazos de su novio la rodearon por la espalda.

-Bueno, si estamos bajo esas condiciones, yo también tendré que imponerte algunos reglamentos que deberás respetar sí o sí.

-¿Y cuáles serían?.

Lupin fingió reflexionar con interés antes de responder.

-Que, de ahora en adelante; jamás volverás a dormir sola.

Tonks abrió sus ojos- pardos ese día-, y también se rió, enterrándole el dedo índice a Remus en el pecho.

-Hablaba en serio cuando te decía que no te quiero ver ebrio en las noches.

-Y yo al decirte que no quiero que vuelvas a dormir sola… o mejor dicho; sin mí.

-Me encantan tus reglas- le dijo Tonks, poniéndose de puntitas para besarle.

-Entonces comenzamos desde esta noche, ¿te parece?- preguntó Lupin, introduciendo su mano dentro de la blusa roja que llevaba ese día su novia.

-Sí, señor- le guiñó la chica, sonriente.


	12. Vicio 8, Religión

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

-¿Estás segura que te quieres casar por la Iglesia?- preguntó Lupin, casi atragantándose con un trozo de biscocho de miel que Tonks había comprado.

-Sí, ¿te extraña mucho?- rebatió la muchacha, sirviéndole un poco de sumo de calabaza para que tragase mejor.

-La verdad; sí. Es que los jóvenes de ahora no están muy interesados en la religión y esas cosas… no sé, me extraña que quieras hacerlo de forma tradicional.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Remus; prácticamente será una boda secreta. Además, cuando empiezas a hablar así, pareces más mi abuelo que mi novio.

-Pero si aún sigo siendo mayor que tú…

-No vuelvas a decir una tontería así…- dejó la tetera sobre el fogón y fue a sentarse sobre las piernas de Lupin. Le acarició el cabello, apartando un mechón canoso, colocándolo tras el oído y le dio un beso suave-. Siempre te diré lo mismo: tú edad no me importa.

-Sí, pero…- otro beso, un poco más apasionado le silencio otra vez.

-Y bien, ¿por qué religión nos casaremos?; podría ver si mi padre conoce a algún pastor muggle para que lo haga- dijo Tonks, sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

-No estaría mal, pero- se levantó, bajando a la chica con cuidado, sin apartarla mucho-, no necesitamos estar casado para estar juntos, ¿verdad?- una mirada chispeante brilló en sus ojos miel.

Tonks no pudo evitar sonrojarse al capar las intenciones del licántropo.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que los hombres _mayores_ eran _más_ recatados…- rió, y el brazo del hombre lobo la apretó más contra sí-. Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo me propondrías algo así…

-Oh, tengo muchas ofertas que hacerte…

-¿De religión?.

-No; pero sí de la vida matrimonial- y fue el turno de Remus de silenciarla con besos (y otras cosas) por muchas horas.


	13. Vicio 7, Celos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

La odiaba. La odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma: la odiaba, y si hubiese tenido el poder (la magia, o lo que fuese) para destruirla, oh; no duden de que ya lo hubiese hecho.

Ella- la muy condenada- tenía más poder que ella misma en muchos aspectos. Claro, regía los mares y ayudaba también al clima (y a los despistados como ella, a identificar cuándo era de noche y cuándo de día), pero no soportaba que tuviese tanta influencia sobre Remus.

Bien, cuando se decidió a amarlo- y a tenerlo a su lado, a pesar de las excusas que el licántropo solía darle al principio-, sabía que eso conllevaba _asumir_ y _entender_ los cambios – _bruscos_- del hombre cada vez que había luna llena. ¡Pero nadie le dijo que sería tan doloroso el tener que compartirlo con _otra_!.

No le molestaba el que tuviese que ausentarse algunos días… ¡Le ponía celosa a rabiar!. _Ella_ lo _tenía_ para sí misma- completa y _absolutamente_-; dominado bajo su influencia en los días de luna llena. Y eso le provocaba en la garganta un sabor amargo y difícil de tragar.

Pateó la esquina de la cama donde dormían ambos- cuando Lupin estaba-, soltando un grito ahogado de dolor. ¡La odiaba aún más, por tenerla en vilo sin saber si el hombre lobo estaba bien o no!. Con todos los ataques de los Death Eater- que sin impunidad mataba como si fuese lo _más_ normal del mundo-, ya empezaba a temer que algo malo le pasase.

Los primeros meses ella le _insistió_ en que él se tomase la poción Matalobos y se quedase en el departamento- en otra habitación, para mayor seguridad de ambos-, pero Remus se negaba, apelando al peligro y al amor. Reticente, Tonks había aceptado la decisión, insistiéndole en que le esperaría despierta de todas formas, por si algo malo ocurría.

Y era así como estaba ahora, con insomnio y un creciente dolor en los dedos del pie izquierdo- a causa del golpe-, observando taciturna la luna llena sobre un azabache cielo londinense, sin ninguna estrella noche. Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, volteándose para observar nuevamente la cama que compartían. Esta noche- como las dos anteriores-, no dormiría; esperándolo ansiosa.

Se abrigó más con una chaqueta café que era de Lupin, cosquilleándole en la punta de la nariz el olor que expelía y miró de nuevo la luna, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

Algún día- no sabiendo cómo, no _queriendo_ pensar en el _cómo_-; la infeliz luna llena no los separaría más, ni le daría más motivos para ponerla celosa. Porque Remus la amaba a ella, y porque ambos se pertenecían. Palabra de bruja.


	14. Vicio 5, Reconocimiento

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, con las cortinas corridas y las ventanas cerradas. En la cama, Tonks dormía de lado, abrazada a la almohada. No quería despertarla, ya era bastante tarde- faltaban unas dos horas para el amanecer-; así que intentó empezar a sacarse la ropa en silencio, cuando su varita se cayó del bolsillo de su túnica de viaje.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el sonido, agachándose rápido, echándole un vistazo a su esposa, quien seguía dormida plácidamente. Agradeciendo a Merlín, buscó a ciegas su ropa de dormir, tanteando en los pies de la cama. Por suerte, y a pesar de que las sábanas estaban desordenadas- Tonks solía moverse mucho al dormir-, encontró los pantalones de su pijama, calzándoselos. Estaba a punto de meter el brazo derecho por la manga de la camisa, cuando unos dedos finos y suaves tiraron de ella, sacando la mano que había alcanzado a introducir.

-Deberías saludarme al menos…- dijo la voz de su mujer, cerca de su oído.

Se giró de medio lado encontrándose con Nymphadora arrodillada cerca del borde de la cama, media despeinada y con una sonrisa somnolienta en los labios.

-¿No deberías preguntarme quien soy primero?... podría ser…

Un beso apasionado silenció sus palabras y pudo sentir como el cuerpo femenino se pegaba a su pecho, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. El licántropo no pudo evitar corresponder el ataque pasional de su mujer, tomándola por la cintura y recostándola poco a poco en la cama; colocándose sobre ella con cuidado.

-Sé cómo reconocerte, mi amor…- murmuró Tonks, con voz agitada pocos segundos después, cuando se separaron unos centímetros para respirar-. Pero tú también deberías preguntarme si soy yo; fácilmente podría ser un Death Eater…

-No- respondió con rapidez su esposo, dándole un beso fugaz-; yo te reconocería aunque estuviese ciego y ebrio.

-Pero de amor, ¿verdad?.

-No; de ti.

La metamorfomaga rió ante el comentario, aunque el hombre no se lo permitió por mucho tiempo más, ya que la silencio de nuevo con un beso.

Esa noche quería reconocerla en todos los sentidos…


	15. Vicio 10, Cicatriz

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Ella la estaba totalmente desnuda, pero él aún conservaba gran parte de su ropa. La mujer lo desvestía despacio, con las manos temblorosas ante cada roce; ambos con la respiración agitada por el momento- ansiado, único; riesgoso-, intentando ir lo más despacio para detener el tiempo.

Botón por botón, se deshizo de la camina marrón un poco ajada, dejándola caer al suelo. Un rayo de luna entró por un recoveco de la cortina, iluminando lo suficiente la piel del hombre ante ella, resaltando unas cicatrices en todo el torso y parte de los brazos: arañados y mordeduras violentas que se veían profundas y dolorosas en el exterior.

-No las mires- le dijo Remus, y en su voz se notó la vergüenza que se plasmó en sus mejillas sonrosadas (pero ocultas por la semi penumbra)-; son horribles.

Tonks deslizó sus dedos rozando apenas la piel marcada, mirando cada una de ellas con fijeza.

-Yo las considero hermosas- dijo al cabo de unos segundos, mientras se detenía en una cerca del hombro derecho del hombre lobo-, porque son parte de ti, y para mí; tú eres hermoso.

Besó la herida lo más delicadamente que pudo, y recargó su peso en el pecho desnudo de Remus.

-Yo borraré cada una de ellas…- escuchó que le decía su esposa, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Lupin sonrió, estrechándola contra sí. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía bien al tener todas aquellas marcas; porque no le cabía duda que ella le amaba tanto, que lograría borrarle todas sus cicatrices del pasado.


	16. Vicio 15, Capricho

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

-No, Nymphadora; ¡NO!- le respondió Andrómeda, con los brazos en jara-. Estás absolutamente loca si crees que consentiré que te cases con un hombre lobo…

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, madre- casi escupió la chica, taladrando a su progenitora con una mirada oscura-. No lo necesito, soy lo suficientemente adulta como para tomar las decisiones correctas.

-Pero no eres lo suficientemente cuerda como para saber el error que quieres cometer- refutó su madre, indicando a su hija con el dedo índice de la mano derecha-. Lo tuyo es un simple capricho.

Tonks frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a su padre, que estaba a unos pasos de Andrómeda.

-Y tú, ¿de parte de quién estás?- le preguntó su esposa, con un gesto significativo en el rostro.

El hombre sólo se encogió de brazos, intentando mantener su posición neutral.

Con un bufido, Dora tomó el abrigo que había dejado colgado al llegar a casa de sus padres para hablarles de su matrimonio con Remus, y salió echa un vendaval del lugar, dejando indignada a su madre y sorprendido a su padre.

-Se parece a ti…- se atrevió a decir Ted, minutos después, ganándose un rictus de duda de parte de su esposa-. Nym y tú… ¿acaso no recuerdas que tú también contradijiste a tus padres al casarte conmigo y que eso te desheredaron de los Black?.

-Es distinto, Ted- le respondió con los labios apretados-. Muy distinto…


	17. Vicio 20, Apoyo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Un ligero chasquido desvió la atención de Remus de la lectura atenta y de su tasa de té.

-¿Dora está aquí?- preguntó Ted, con las mejillas arreboladas y y el pelo revuelto. Se había trasladado directamente desde su casa hasta el departamento de su hija lo más rápido posible.

-No… pensé que estaría en tú casa- respondió Lupin, frunciendo el ceño preocupado-. ¿Pasó algo malo?... ¿Dora ya les contó…?.

-Sí, y tuvo una discusión con Andrómeda; ella no acepta que se case contigo.

El hombre lobo asintió en silencio. De pronto, un ruido en la puerta le llamó la atención, al igual que a Ted. La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a una Tonks empapada y con el cabello azabache.

Como la cara de preocupación y tristeza era visible a leguas, Remus corrió hasta ella, rozándole el brazo.

-¿Te pasó algo?... tú padre…

-¿Papá?- preguntó a chica, y sus ojos oscuros dieron con la mirada de Ted, quien permanecía de pie en medio de la pequeña salita del apartamento.

-Dora, hija…- empezó, acercándose a la pareja, que seguía en el dintel de la puerta-… sé que no debería estar aquí, pero me angustié cuando te vi salir tan enojada de casa.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que esté si ustedes no apoyan mí decisión?!.

Mirando de reojo a Lupin, quien se apartó de su novia al segundo, el otro hombre se paró a sólo centímetros de su hija.

-Drómeda me matará por esto, y no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero…- volvió a contemplar a Remus con fijeza-… ¿de verdad amas a mí hija?.

-Sí- contestó el mago.

-¿La harás feliz?.

-Comprendo tú preocupación Ted… sé que no debe ser fácil aceptarme…

-En efecto, pero si ambos se aman; yo no puedo hacer nada por separarlos- dijo, y alzó su mano para apartar unos mechones húmedos del rostro de su hija, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla derecha-. ¿Es lo que realmente quieres; le amas aún sabiendo lo que se puede venir?.

-Sí.

-Entonces… cuentan con todo mi apoyo; consiento su matrimonio- Ted les sonrió, y sus ojos claros brillaron con cariño y un poco de melancolía.

Tonks dio un gritito de felicidad y abrazó a su novio, casi ahorcándolo.

-Bien, será mejor que los dejaré solos…- empezó, e iba a desaparecer cuando una mano suave y pequeña apretó la suya con fuerza.

-Gracias- susurró la chica, intentando contener las lágrimas de la emoción que sentía-. Quiero ir de tu brazo al altar.

Su padre asintió visiblemente conmocionado, le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció del departamento con un chasquido, tratando también de ocultar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Su pequeña niña ya sería de otro…


	18. Vicio 17, Pimienta

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Dice un viejo adagio que "en la vida hay que tener sal y pimienta", para que todo así tenga un toque especial. O también un equilibrio entre lo fuerte- la sal- y lo exótico- la pimienta-, para condimentar los días con algo no rutinario.

Sonrió ampliamente, jugueteando con el anillo delgado y dorado que brillaba en su dedo, porque al fin había encontrado a su parte opuesta- su sal-, y ahora ella, por fin- y después de muchas batallas y lágrimas-; era su pimienta.

La campana de la pequeña capilla resonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras Remus le daba un beso en los labios, y recordándole- dulcemente- que ahora eran marido y mujer


	19. Vicio 9, Piano

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Una suave melodía salía del viejo y polvoriento piano de la Black Manor. Sentado en el taburete, Remus tocaba distraídamente, mientras observaba hacia la ventana.

-A Lily le gustaba esa canción- le dijo Sirius, desde un sillón de la esquina, agitando su vaso con whisky de fuego-. Deberías tocársela a Harry; estoy seguro de que le gustaría escucharla.

-Es una canción muy triste- opinó Tonks, sentada en la alfombra, cruzada de piernas, con el rostro alzado hacia el techo.

-Eran tiempos tristes los que corrían cuando solía interpretarla- respondió Lupin, tomando también un sorbo de su whisky, el que tragó lentamente-, como los que se vienen ahora.

-Me hubiese gustado conocerlos- volvió a hablar la chica, con su propio vaso a centímetros de sus labios.

-Lily y tú se hubiesen llevado de maravillas. De seguro James te habría nombrado miembro honorario de los Merodeadores- agregó Sirius, con una risa triste, frunciendo el ceño; recordando-. Llegué demasiado tarde esa noche…

-No es tú culpa, Padfoot- acotó el licántropo, tapando las teclas del piano, a la vez que se volteaba a ver a su amigo, sumido en la penumbra de la esquina de la habitación-. No es culpa de ninguno de los dos…

-Sé que no puedo opinar mucho porque no les conocí- intervino Tonks, gateando hasta su tío, apartándole el vaso con alcohol y dejándolo en el suelo-, pero me imagino que ellos jamás te hubiesen culpado de lo que pasó. Además, estoy segura de que estén donde estén; ellos _deben_ de estar orgullosos de ti, Sirius; porque adoras a tu ahijado.

La mirada gris del animago de conectó con la de su sobrina, y por un segundo pudo distinguir en ella la dulzura de la esposa de su mejor amigo.

-Lily te hubiese adorado…- le contestó bajamente, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar-. Sigue tocando, Moony; para eso la pelirroja te enseñó a tocar el piano.

Remus asintió en silencio, levantando la tapa de las teclas.

-Sin duda, a James y a Lily les hubiese encantado conocerte, Tonks… habrías pasado a ser una más de nosotros- le dijo el hombre lobo, sin mirarla, atentó a su interpretación.

-Quédate con ese piano, Moony; tú le darás mejor uso- agregó Black, tanteando para buscar su bebida-, y tú niña, ¡ven aquí para que te cuente algunas de las mejores bromas de nuestros mejores y buenos tiempos!.

-¡No soy una niña!- le espetó la bruja, dándole una palada a la pierna de su tío, mientras el sonido del viejo piano Black les servía para callar sus profundos dolores.


	20. Vicio 24, Humillación

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

-¡VETE!- le gritó el hombre, indicándole con fuerza la salida principal del departamento en el que vivían como matrimonio.

-Remus… yo…- intentó hablar Tonks, pero las lágrimas que trataba de contener en sus ojos amenazaban con traicionarla-. Por favor, escúchame…

-¡No quiero hacerlo!, ¿qué no lo entiendes?. ¡DÉJAME SOLO!.

-Pero… pensé que la noticia te alegraría… pensé que, como están las cosas; el saber que tendremos un hijo te pondría feliz…- sollozó, y la primera lágrima conspiradora cayó por su rostro levemente sonrosado.

-Un hijo en _ésta_ época y con _mí_ sangre es lo que _menos_ felicidad me provoca- respondió Remus, caminando en dirección a la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas-. Nunca serás capaz de entenderlo, tú no tienes la sangre envenenada como yo… engendramos un bastardo, ¿acaso no eres capaz de comprender lo que _eso_ significa ahora, con Vol… el Innombrable tras nuestros pasos como un demente?.

-No te atrevas a insultar a _nuestro_ hijo, Remus. Podré amarte con todo mi corazón, pero no te permito que insultes a _nuestro_ pequeño…- agregó la joven metamorfomaga, fulminando con unos ojos azabaches el licántropo que ahora no se atrevía a enfrentarle directamente.

-Es un bastardo, ¡maldición!- replicó Lupin, golpeando con fuerza el marco de la ventana. El vidrio vibró levemente, pero no se rompió-. Es un sangre- sucia como tú y como yo… ¿Qué podría salir de un hombre lobo y una magometamórfica?... ¡Sería un milagro si ese niño no saliese verde!.

-¡No repitas que es un sangre- sucia!.

-Lo sé. Es un mestizo, un paria, una bestia…

-¡Basta!- le gritó la mujer, tapándose los oídos con sus manos. Le dolía lo que él decía, no quería creerlo; no _debía_ creerle-. ¡Cállate!.

-Un mal nacido, un andrógino… un maldito, ¡eso será!.

-¡DETENTE!- contuvo a duras penas las lágrimas que aún luchaban por salir; se limpió el rostro mojado con las palmas de sus manos, intentando calmarse, pero el dolor que sentía en medio del pecho apenas y le permitía hablar-. Te lo advertí; te dije que no insultaras a _mí_ hijo, Lupin. Y sí, quizás el niño pueda llevar tú sangre de licántropo- dijo con el poco temple que se estaba forzando a mantener para lucir lo menos dolida y asustada de lo que ya estaba, y sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón, apuntándolo-, pero te juro que él nunca será una _bestia_ como tú.

Remus apenas y la miró de reojo.

-Entonces no sé por qué te casaste conmigo…

-Porque pensé que aún tenías algo de _hombre_ dentro de ti…- respondió Tonks, girándose y caminando a zancadas hasta la puerta.

-Lo mejor que podrías hacer es irte, escóndete como la niña malcriada que eres…- resopló el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

La bruja se detuvo a centímetros del pomo de salida, aspirando fuerte.

-Pensaba que aún te quedaba algo de humanidad dentro del corazón, Remus, y por eso te amaba. Nunca pensé que me humillarías así, y sí; fue un capricho estúpido el querer auto convencerme que _podría_ hacerte feliz… pero tú mismo te niegas- apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, girando la perilla lo más lentamente que pudo, percatándose de que era muy doloroso lo que estaba a punto de decir, mas necesitaba jugarse su última carta; el último chance de apelar a la parte humana que exteriormente era el hombre lobo-, pero, por Merlín; soy la _más_ estúpida por seguirte queriendo…

La puerta se azotó con fuerza contra su marco, descuadrándola levemente. En la pared opuesta, Lupin se perdía mirando la luna alta y pálida que brillaba sobre las calles de esa vieja villa, humillándolo a él como lo hacía cada luna llena; como lo había hecho la única persona que le había _querido_ de verdad… y entendió que no hay peor _degradación_ que apartar con mentiras a los que amas, creyendo que eso era lo mejor.

Porque _ella_ sí que había logrado humillarlo, al decirle que aún le quería… a pesar de ser la peor bestia del mundo…


	21. Vicio 12, Espinas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

-¡Cállate, mamá!, no hace falta que sigas atormentándome más. ¿Acaso no estás contenta con que Remus y yo nos separásemos?.

-No, no lo estoy; ¡estás embarazada, Nymphadora!. ¿Cómo no pudiste cuidarte…?.

-No me arrepiento, mamá. Tendré a mí hijo, ¡así ni tú, ni Remus, ni el mismo Merlín lo quieran!.

-Estás loca…

-Deja de decir eso… ¿qué no ves que me haces daño?. Al menos podrías apoyarme ahora, ya que no fuiste a nuestro matrimonio…- reclamó la chica, huyendo por el pasillo en dirección al lugar que antes había sido su cuarto en la casa de sus padres.

Haber escuchado el desprecio y los insultos de su ex marido, y que ahora se le sumase el constante "te lo dije" y "te lo advertí, pero nunca quisiste escucharme", no le estaba ayudando a controlar sus nervios, y las ganas de vomitar que sentía por su embarazo.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola, Nymphadora!- le gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, golpeando con fuerza; por suerte había lanzado un hechizo para que no pudiese abrirla. No quería escuchar a nadie, no quería admitir que _todo_ entre el padre de su hijo y ella había terminado… que de nuevo; había perdido contra la tozudez de Lupin-. ¡Entre tú padre y tú van a volverme loca!- escuchó que decía, y después los golpes cesaron, y por fin pudo llorar tranquila.

Ni ella- su madre- ni el hombre que amaba _jamás_ entenderían que sus palabras se clavaban como espinas en el alma; desangrándola completamente.


	22. Vicio 26, Pistola

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Quería morirse, acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Con su dolor por siempre ser rechazado y desplazado, por ser pobre, por ser un miserable, un maldito.

Por haber insultado a Dora y a su hijo, y de paso; enterrar algo que a ambos les había costado mucho construir.

Debía morirse, para que así ella fuese feliz, y lograse olvidarle por completo- a pesar de dejarla con un hijo suyo en el vientre y en medio de una batalla de la cual, ya nadie estaba exento-; dándole una verdadera oportunidad de ser feliz y encontrar a un _hombre_ que _sí_ la mereciese y valorase.

Tenía que morir, para acabar con su raza- en parte, todavía quedaba su hijo- y hacerle compañía a sus amigos James y Lily; quienes nunca debieron haber muerto antes que él… y de quienes nunca logró entender cómo seguían queriéndole y confiando, a pesar de su condición.

Tomó la pistola que había sido de su padre muggle hacía ya tantos años, y que había rescatado de la vieja y ruinosa casa de sus padres; manteniéndola a su lado- desde que había echado a Tonks de la casa- como su más fiel compañera: fría, hermosa; atrayente… y sensualmente _tentadora_.

Quitó el seguro y se la puso en la sien, intentando apartar el recuerdo de Harry gritándole (de _James gritándole_) que se hiciese cargo de su hijo, de Dora llorando antes de salir por la puerta de la casa; de Sirius golpeándole por ser un imbécil y cobarde… Hizo un ademán de apretar el gatillo, cuando un palpitar _dentro_ de sí, y a la vez, extrañamente _distante_ y _pequeño_; le hizo recobrar la conciencia…

… Un pequeño latido que también se sentía dentro de la piel de la mujer a la que amaba, y que era parte de sí… y a quien debía buscar para pedirle perdón… para explicarle que sólo tenía un miedo tonto a dañarlos a _ambos_…

Tiró la pistola al suelo, saliendo de ella un disparo ciego que dio contra un estante de la sala, y se precipitó a la puerta de salida, pensando en dónde podría encontrarla: _quizás_ en la casa de sus padres…

Y tuvo miedo de que le rechazase como él a ella, y que le quitase el único atisbo de cordura que le había salvado de la muerte: su hijo.


	23. Vicio 19, Conejo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

-Mira lo que le compré a nuestro hijo- dijo Tonks, sacando de una bolsa de plástico un conejo de felpa con un lazo azulado en el cuello-. ¿No te parece lindo?.

Remus sonrió tranquilamente, doblando _El Profeta _que leía en la cocina del apartamento.

-Es lindo… pero, el lazo es azul y aún no sabemos si es niño o niña.

-Será varón, lo sé- contestó la mujer, acariciándose el ligero vientre que empezaba a notársele-. Pensaba en comprarle un lobo de peluche, en honor a ti.

-Tonks… no bromees con eso.

-No lo hago, Remus, y nuestro hijo no será un hombre lobo.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro, ensombreciendo su mirada dorada.

-Eso aún no podemos saberlo…

-Falta sólo un mes para que los medimagos puedan dar un diagnóstico previo.

-Es mucho tiempo… y si el resultado da positivo, ¿estás segura de que deseas tenerlo?.

La pregunta sorprendió a la bruja, quien respondió al segundo, abrazando el lugar donde crecía su hijo.

-Nunca lo he dudado, sino, no le habría comprado ya este peluche… quiero que pueda tener con qué jugar en cuanto nazca, y que no se dé cuenta de toda la maldad que nos rodea- dijo, sentándose en la silla opuesta del comedor, mirando el conejo fijamente, jugueteando con sus orejas largas-. ¿Tú no quieres que lo tenga?.

-No… sólo tengo miedo por ambos- respondió el hombre lobo, extendiendo su mano por la mesa.

-Yo no; todo saldrá bien- Tonks tomó la mano de su marido, acariciándola-. Sé que Harry derrotará al mal…

-Sí…- dijo Lupin, también tocando la mano de la bruja, donde brillaba su sencillo anillo de bodas-. Todo saldrá bien.


	24. Vicio 11, Caramelo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

-Remus… Remus… ¡Remus, despierta ya!- le picó Tonks, girándose en la cama para mirarle de frente.

-Ugfrgkm… ¿qué…?- respondió el otro, abriendo apenas lo ojos.

-Tengo un antojo.

-¿A las tres y media de la mañana?.

-Sí- dijo la bruja, y su estomago rugió, dándole la razón-. Quiero un caramelo de vainilla con crema de moras…

-¿Cómo?, ¿de dónde quieres que saque algo así a estás horas…?- Remus se despertó completamente, frotándose los ojos.

-Mmmm… no lo sé… podrías hacerlo tú.

-Pero no tenemos nada de eso en casa y sabes que no podemos "crear" alimentos…- refutó el hombre.

Tonks sonrió ampliamente, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se volvió a girar, acomodándose en su lado de la cama.

-Sé que los conseguirás… no me defraudes, ¡y no le pongas mucha azúcar!; no quiero engordar más…


	25. Vicio 28, Música

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Desde la habitación matrimonial se escuchaba una dulce melodía que acallaba los besos, los gemidos que ambos producían; tendidos lánguidamente sobre esa cama amplia, ya deshecha.

_**Watashi wo jiyuu ni suru/ Fijará un amor libre  
Kono koi wo osorezu ni/ No tienes que temer a este amor…**_

Se acariciaban por primera vez, y ya sabía que no querían que fuese la última. Si él se había rendido, y ella siempre le había aceptado; era porque debían estar juntos, complementándose como lo hacían en ese momento… Tan pleno; tan de ellos, que a pesar de que la canción lograba callar sus propias confesiones y esconder lo que la pasión del momento dejaba salir de sus cuerpos; nada silenciaría esa verdad que ya estaba encendida en ambos: ese amor que supo derribar las barreras construidas y que quería empezar a edificar esa historia de mano de los dos…

_**You don't have to fear this love, this love…/ **__**No tienes que temer a este amor; este amor…**_

Remus entró el ella, y Tonks tembló en sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda, mientras ellos vencían sus propios miedos, y la música; les ayudaba a hacer el amor.


	26. Vicio 13, Piel

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

La piel seguía siendo suave al tacto, a pesar de la condición en la que ahora estaba Tonks. Por eso le encantaba acariciarle el vientre cuando volvía a casa después de alguna misión de la Orden o de alguna de las trasmisiones de la radio clandestina de Lee Jordan, porque le hacía reafirmar sus ansias de luchar contra Voldemort; para lograr un mundo libre de oscuridad y opresión.

Un movimiento le azotó la mano que seguía sobre el vientre de su esposa, recostada sobre un sillón de la sala.

-Cada día se mueve más- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa radiante.

Remus también le sonrió como respuesta, besando el lugar donde crecía su hijo. Le gustaba hacerlo, le gustaba la piel de su esposa, y se alegraba más al saber que se veía más hermosa estando embarazada.


	27. Vicio 25, Esperanza

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Tonks y Teddy dormían tranquilamente después de todo el ajetreo de la noche anterior- el parto no había sido nada fácil, y una Andrómeda histérica no le había ayudado mucho a restaurar sus nervios destrozados-; así que ahora sí podía dedicarse a contemplarlos con paciencia.

La mujer lucía un poco pálida, pero mucho más repuesta. En cambio _su_ hijo, parecía ajeno a todos los esfuerzos de su madre y la angustia de su padre.

-_Al menos duerme tranquilo_- pensó Lupin, arropándolo un poco más con la manta que le cubría.

Pestañeó, sintiendo que los ojos le picaban por la falta de sueño, cuando un color _extraño_- y _extravagante_-, captó su atención.

¡El poco pelo que cubría la cabeza del niño se había tornado turquesa!.

Boqueó sorprendido, y quiso despertar a Dora, pero verla dormida tan profundamente le causó remordimiento de conciencia. Mañana en la mañana se daría cuenta por sí misma.

Lo importante era que Teddy tenía esperanzas… Su sangre no estaba contaminada… Su hijo no cargaría con su problema…


	28. Vicio 27, Miedo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Cuando decidió que quería ser una Auror, siempre tuvo en consideración el facor "miedo". Sabía que esa carrera consistía en perseguir y combatir a los magos tenebrosos- mayoritariamente Death Eaters-, por lo que se abocó a perfeccionar y controlar sus nervios; a mantener la cabeza fría cuando tuviese un duelo porque sabía que cualquier error; le llevaría irremediablemente a la muerte, o a cosas peores como las torturas.

Pero en ese segundo, cuando le vio caer con una mirada asustada en sus ojos miel, sin una sonrisa en el cansado y previamente envejecido rostro, su cuerpo descendiendo _inevitablemente_ hasta tocar el pasto frío, provocando un ruido sordo al chocar; supo que todos los entrenamientos que había tenido que soportar en la Academia, todas las exhaustivas horas a las que Mad-Eye Moody la había sometido no eran suficientes para detener un caudal frío y rápido que corría por sus venas, paralizándola, mientras observaba como la varita rodaba por la hierba, lejos de su dueño. De pronto, una risa fría llenó el aire, y, saliendo de su letargo doloroso, descubrió a Dolohov carcajeando, con los brazos en alto, sin percatarse de su presencia; de su dolor.

Llevaba por una fuerza que no quiso detenerse a descubrir, pero que supuso sería su sed de venganza, corrió los metros que la separaban de ambos hombres, uno victorioso, regocijándose de su hazaña, y del otro, tumbado en la hierba, con una mirada tan tranquila- distinta a la que vio al comienzo-, sin moverse ni un ápice. Corrió más rápido al descubrir que él no se levantaba, que no hacía un esfuerzo por pararse, recuperar su varita y volver al combate con el Death Eater, y sintió el miedo;- la demoledora certeza de que Remus estaba muerto, que no lucharía más- que se movía implacable desde su estomago, estremeciendo hasta la fibra más fina de sus emociones.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó, y aunque era la primera vez que lanzaba una maldición imperdonable, no sintió miedo al hacerlo; sino una mezcla de soberbia y seguridad, la que se siente cuando uno se sabe absolutamente ganador.

Porque ya no podía sentir más miedo del que le causaba saber que su esposo estaba muerto, que debía proteger a su hijo, y que tenía que detener a todos esos magos oscuros y acabar con Voldemort.

Porque ella; ya no le tenía miedo a la muerte y la enfrentaría; al costo que fuese


	29. Vicio 6, Escape

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Logró escapar a duras penas de un ataque casi certero de Bellatrix, quien le perseguía como una demente obsesionada. Los rayos verdes y escarlatas le rozaban el rostro, mientras se esforzaba por convocar un hechizo protector, a la vez que corría esquivando los ataques de los demás duelistas.

Quería ganar el tiempo necesario como para poder defenderse y a la vez atacar, pero con lo descuidados que estaban siendo _todos_ los que peleaban en la entrada de Hogwarts, era muy difícil realizar cualquier encantamiento, ya que los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro. Además, su propio estado mental le estaba jugando una mala pasada, la reciente muerte de Remus calaba hondo en su mente y sólo se aferraba a los recuerdos de su recién nacido hijo, Teddy, para encontrar un resquicio limpio de dolor.

-¡Maldita niña!- gritó Bella, y su cabello oscuro y ondulado se meció con una ráfaga de viento que pasó-, eres una cobarde, ¿sabes?. ¿Acaso estas corriendo para intentar llegar a las faldas de mi querida hermanita traidora de la sangre?, ¿Andrómeda sabe que su hijita no quiere pelear?.

-¡Cállate!- respondió Tonks, esquivando a Molly, quien peleaba con Rodolphus.

-¡Oh, lo cobarde debes de haberlo heredado de tú padre, ese asqueroso muggle!.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- recitó la chica, deteniéndose casi a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, el lugar perfecto para empezar con su venganza.

La risa aguda e infantil de la mujer resonó contra los árboles, provocando un eco indeseado, a la vez que esquivaba el rayo con facilidad.

-Peleemos como adultas, querida- le dijo, juntado los labios sensualmente-. Demuéstrame que eres mejor que el inservible mestizo de tu marido.

-¡Crucio!.

Bella se agachó, evadiendo por poco.

-Yo te enseñaré lo que es una maldición imperdonable. Tienes que sentirla… con fuerza…- apretó la varita, apuntando directamente a Tonks-. ¡Avada Kedavra!.

No alcanzó a conjurar el hechizo "Protego", cuando el rayo verde le pegó de lleno en el pecho. Sintió calor al comienzo, y después una sensación helada, como si la sangre fluyese fuera de su cuerpo, aunque no tenía ninguna herida.

Pensó que, a pesar de que el encantamiento había sido lanzado con furia, morir no dolía tanto, así que, en el último segundo antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos, en sus labios rosados, se formó una sonrisa suave.

Aún sabiendo que dejaba totalmente huérfano a su pequeño, ella iría donde estaba su padre y el hombre que amaba, desde el lugar en el que estaba empezando a entrar; cuidaría de su hijo y sería feliz, porque aún antes de morir, no dejó de sentir la seguridad de que Harry acabaría con la oscuridad.

-¡Vaya, no te esperábamos tan pronto!- le dijo una voz conocida, pero que hacía tan sólo unos años que no escuchaba.

-¿Sirius?.

Unas manos grandes y fuertes la tomaron por los hombros, ayudándola a incorporarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dora?.

La chica se giró y reconoció a quien le había puesto de pie; Remus.

-Lo siento…- murmuró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Bellatrix… ella me venció. Remus… nuestro niño…

-Él va a estar bien- dijo el hombre lobo, abrazándola-. Sé diste lo mejor de ti.

-Yo no…

-¡Maldita bruja hija de su puta madre!- escupió Sirius, pateando la nada que los rodeaba-. Sólo espero que alguien la mate y caiga acá; ella y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar.

Lupin y Tonks le miraron, asintiendo en silencio. Aunque los tres ya no podían escapar de la muerte; seguían conservando las esperanzas en el futuro.


	30. Vicio 30, Fantasmas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

El tiempo para ellos entre los vivos ya se había acabado. Al menos habían muerto luchando por una causa justa y noble; y habían dejado en la Tierra, un recuerdo dulce- al que extrañarían- y por el cual lamentarían siempre si actual condición.

Había sido una suerte que Dora dejase a Teddy con su abuela, porque así, al menos, él no tendría un comienzo tan duro como el de Harry; el cual de seguro le acompañaría y protegería como si fuese si propio hijo (él conocía lo que había sido crecer sin padres y de seguro no permitiría que Teddy pasase por lo mismo).

Estaban ahora en un lugar sin del cual no saldrían jamás, y quizás podrían visitar a su retoño como fantasmas, para que él siempre supiese que sus padres seguían a su lado y que estaban orgullosos; como ahora que le contemplaban de lejos, difusos entre el mar de gente que iba a dejar a sus hijos a la estación 9 ¾ para su primer día en Hogwarts, y aunque querían acercársele, una mirada dorada les encontró primero, apoyados en uno de los pilares del lugar.

Teddy les sonrió dulcemente y se despidió de su abuela, que le regañaba por su tono turquesa en el cabello. Subió rápido al tren, y en cuanto encontró una ventana disponible, saco su llamativa cabeza y siguió mirándoles, con una mezcla de felicidad y escepticismo en su infantil rostro.

La máquina comenzó a humear, mientras varias manos se levantaban en señal de despedida, así como lo hicieron ellos, deseándole silenciosamente a su hijo; mucha suerte en la aventura que empezaría en su colegio.

Cuando el tren dio la vuelta, dejándose ver como una mancha rojiza perdida, Andrómeda se volteó y caminó hacia ellos, con su andar decidido y característico de los Black.

-Él está bien, Harry se preocupa de casi todos sus gastos, a pesar de que le he dicho que no hace falta- les dijo, cruzada de brazos, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo hablar con fantasmas.

-Lo sabemos- respondió Remus, mirando por sobre el hombro de su suegra, y encontrando a Harry con un bebé en sus brazos.

-Teddy… siempre me ha dicho que ustedes le están observando…

-Nunca le dejaríamos solo, mamá- habló Tonks, melancólica-. Él… ¿no ha presentado rasgos…?.

-No, los medimagos dicen que ya es imposible que los tenga.

-No alegra mucho oír eso.

-Me voy, ya estoy un poco vieja, y quiero descansar; el niño es igual de inquieto que tú, Dora.

Ambos espectros asintieron, y vieron como la mujer mayor salía de la dimensión mágica.

Dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts, Teddy miraba ensoñadoramente por la ventana, concentrado en las figuras que el humo de la chimenea hacía mientras el tren traqueteaba.

-Gracias- le dijo a la soledad que le rodeaba, con la mejilla derecha pegada al vidrio de su compartimiento-, porque sé que nunca estaré solo… Gracias mamá y papá…


End file.
